


Guardian

by knowlee_raven



Series: Claudleth A-Z [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, and an injury happens too but its not a bad one, its just a mention, slight violence but not graphic, told from Claude's wyvern pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowlee_raven/pseuds/knowlee_raven
Summary: Nasira has always been protective of her father since their young hatchling days and never let anyone get too close to him since many had harmed him.And yet after they reunited after being gone for so long, Nasira found herself alarmed and curious to see her father being close to a female of his kind. At first she refused to continue to let her get close to him, but after seeing the two interact and her slowly gaining her trust, Nasira realizes her misjudgment.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claudleth A-Z [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760710
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Guardian

* * *

A Fire Emblem Three Houses Fanfiction

Guardian

By: Knowlee Raven

* * *

To say Nasira was thrilled to see her dad after all these years of separation was an understatement.

The wyvern was so excited that she practically barreled him over in her haste to give him all the love and affection she hadn't been able to during his absence. And although she could hear him protest underneath her to stop, she refused.

It was his punishment after all for leaving her behind to go travel somewhere where she couldn't follow.

For the next few days, the two spent some quality time together flying in the skies and treating her with her favorite snacks. It was just like old times where he spent time with her like he had always done in the days before he left. Although Nasira was upset that he couldn't stay with her longer than he did, nonetheless she felt joyous every time she saw him in the times between.

She felt even more happy in knowing that she could erase the sadness off his face that seemed to be perpetually etched onto it ever since they reunited.

It seemed quite familiar to the expressions he had on his face back when he was a young hatchling after the two had bonded at a young age. She could recall him coming to see her with tears in his eyes and would try to make himself feel better by spending a lot of time together. It was during those times that he would tell her about the mean people that hurt him and caused those tears to form.

If Nasira was the size she was now back then, she would have slaughtered them all for daring to hurt her dad.

Granted that still didn't stop her from trying. Even while still small, she possessed claws and was willing to harm anyone who tried to get to close to him.

And that protectiveness towards him still remained. No amount of time or circumstance would pass to force her to change that aspect of their relationship.

Not even for a strange human female that she began to see stay around him constantly.

...She didn't trust her.

While she didn't smell threatening, Nasira couldn't be sure. There had been moments before where someone didn't give off that feeling, but then it turned out that they were a threat. Her father had to suffer during those moments where she failed to sense it.

This time she wasn't going to let that happen.

So, during the next instance the woman came near her father when he was out in stables giving her attention, Nasira started screeching at her. The woman, to her credit, didn't flinch, but she could tell by her scent that she was frightened.

She continued to try and intimidate the woman to stay away and it wasn't until she did that Nasira finally relented in her protection.

She had succeeded in keeping her dad safe.

...But, now she was confused.

Why was he getting mad at her?

Nasira couldn't understand. She just protected him from a potentially dangerous person and he was mad?

Was she wrong about her?

No…

No, she couldn't be.

A few days had passed before she saw the woman again. This time she came without her dad with her and in her hands she carried a basket and a strange stick.

She growled at her. Was she coming to attack her with the stick? Her wings flared out. She wouldn't let her get a chance.

Nasira continued in her intimidation tactics for a few more seconds until she watched as the woman put down the stick and took off the top of the basket to reveal it's contents.

The scent of fish immediately hit her nostrils.

Oh…

She brought food.

But wait, was this a bribe? Could she trust her?

Nasira kept her wits about her as she watched the woman slowly make her way closer to her stall. She continued to growl at her to try and force her to keep her distance, but she kept coming.

She bared her teeth and just as Nasira was about to lash out, she was surprised to see the woman drop the basket down in a spot she could easily reach just outside of her stall and walk away to sit down. While she was still at a close enough distance to still see her, she was a good bit away that she was safe from her claws.

With her gaze still on the woman, she slowly lowered her wings and arched her neck over the stall barrier to gingerly sniff at the offering. Through her time spend with her father, she knew food could be poisoned and she didn't want to fall prey to that scheme.

But, as she sniffed, it became slowly apparent to her that nothing was off. In fact, it didn't even smell bad. It actually smelt like it was freshly caught from one of the streams nearby. And from what she knew from her many years of eating them, the fresher the fish, the better.

Slowly she reached out with her tongue to taste the creature and to her delight, it was just as good as it smelled. She quickly swallowed it whole and went on to empty the basket of the rest of its contents all while the woman stayed in her spot just watching her devour her meal.

This ritual continued for a few more days until eventually the woman finally got close enough to her for Nasira to fully smell her scent. Like before, there wasn't any threatening aroma to it, but she was still cautious.

She still had flashbacks to previous encounters.

But the woman never pushed. She was letting her make that move first. And for that, she was grateful.

Another day or two passed before Nasira allowed the woman to touch her and it was shortly after that she allowed her to stay in her presence for longer and even let her stay near her dad if he happened to be nearby.

While it had taken some time to break down her walls, Nasira could finally see what it was her dad trusted in her.

She continued to come and visit. And with each one, their bond grew more, almost on par with the one with her dad she would wager. Of course, it certainly helped that she brought some of the fish she had caught that day which she would promptly give her upon getting close enough.

Then one day, she smelt a dark presence.

And it wasn't from her new friend.

Her friend in question was rubbing her hand over her scales in a petting gesture and smiling as Nasira ate the latest offering she had brought. She had gotten halfway through her meal when the scent hit her nose fully.

Her friend looked at her, confused for a moment, more than likely wondering what had caught her attention before getting startled at her loud screeching.

It took her a few seconds to notice that she wasn't screaming at her, but at someone behind her.

A steely expression took over her face as she turned to face her attacker. Her friend was light on her feet and quickly used some type of fire she made in her hands fly towards him.

And while it worked for a bit, Nasira could see that the man was determined to press on and began swinging his sword in her direction. While she dodged his attacks easily, Nasira also knew that she was still vulnerable.

Eventually Nasira cried out in fear when the man managed to make her friend fall on her feet and had raised the sword high above his head to gain momentum for his next attack.

She struggled against the door to her stall in her determination. She couldn't let her dad's friend get hurt!

The sound of wood cracking told her that she was nearing her goal and before the man could try slicing at her friend again after she had attempted to get back on her feet, Nasira was free.

Almost as quick as she was in the air, Nasira made her way over, her screeching war cry tearing out from her throat. Once she was close enough, she arched out her neck and used her strength to knock the man off his feet and into the wall of the stall. The sound of the crash was loud enough to catch the attention of some of the people outside. One of which being her dad.

She hovered protectively over their friend and glared in the direction the man had been flung. She was determined to make sure he didn't get close to her again.

Nasira didn't drop her guard an inch until her dad had grabbed her reins and began talking to her in soothing tones to calm her down. Upon doing so, it was then that Nasira could smell the blood and automatically she knew it wasn't coming from the man she was sure she just killed.

She craned her neck towards her friend and began sniffing. A whimper came out of her mouth when she confirmed it. Her friend was hurt.

Nasira's dad noticed it too and immediately turned his attention from her to their friend sitting on the ground. He helped her to her feet and began shouting orders to the nearby people that were surrounding them.

Some of them helped corral her back into her stall while a few others helped guide her dad and friend to a place outside of the stable. Desperately she tried to call out to him to see if he could tell her if she was alright, but he didn't pay attention to her and so, she was locked back into her pen.

Nasira stayed that way for at least a day and while she did get attention from one of the stable hands, she was still somewhat despondent.

Was her friend okay?

Luckily for her she didn't have to wait too long cause soon she got her answer. Because bright and early the next day, she was woken by her dad calling her name. Quickly she rose and began bathing him in her usual greeting of affection until she noticed her friend standing next to him, a basket of her favorite fish in her arms.

Nasira cried out her thanks and was happy to see that she was now unharmed. She gave her the same greeting as she did her father and then began happily feasting on the offered meal. So engrossed in the delicious meat, it took her a few moments to notice her dad and friend standing relatively close to one another and acting a little bit weirder than they usually did.

While they had done some of what they were doing before, she had never seen it like this and was a bit curious as to why they acting that way. It took a few moments of observing to try and figure out what was different, when the smell hit her.

Her dad's scent smelled like the woman. And she smelt like him.

...but, that didn't make sense.

The only reason why it would be like that, would be…?

She stopped eating to look up at them for a moment to see her dad wrapping an arm around her friend's waist and her lying her hand on his chest. The two were talking in hushed whispers to one another and their smiles were as wide as their faces.

Could it be?

_Dad has a mate now?!_

Nasira knew if she could properly show a smile she would have. She was glad her dad found someone to be with. And she was happy that it was with someone who treated him (and herself) very nicely.

Her confusion now replaced with pure happiness, Nasira returned to her meal, glad to know that she had succeeded in not only protecting her new friend, but also her dad's mate.

Another thought passed through her mind as she swallowed another fish whole: what would their hatchlings look like?

* * *

Nasira got her answer a few years later when her dad and his mate came to introduce their own to her. While she could sense that his mate was hesitant about the idea, Nasira nudged her to show that she wasn't going to do their hatchling any harm. She smiled and pet her head in return.

After receiving the affection, Nasira looked at the young child, taking in it's scent and appearance.

Upon seeing their offspring's green eyes, which looked just like her dad's, looking at her in curiosity and adoration, Nasira made another promise that just like it's parent's, she would guard this being with her life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little story that I got inspired to write when people in a Claudeleth server I'm in was talking about Claude's wyvern and how they met, how she reacted to Byleth, etc.
> 
> And thus, here we are.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little story. I plan on getting some more Claudeleth stories out here soon (still need to finish up my prompts from Claudeleth week that I didn't get to finish due my anxiety hitting me hard), plus there's some I want/need to update as well that I'm excited to get out to you guys.
> 
> Also, random, but bonus points to those who get the reference I'm making with Claude's wyvern name. :)


End file.
